Weightlessness
by Mighty Mituna
Summary: Weightlessness. That's all I can describe. xD Sorry. Sucky summary.


Weightlessness

Shiro: Not really even a love story... It's more about how Train feels...(STUPID!xD)

So here goes. No owning Black Cat, TwT, continuing on.

Weightlessness. We all know that feeling pretty well, don't we? It's a contradiction. You want to stay there, but at the same time, fall down flat on your face, escaping the feeling, thus escaping discomfort and unknown. It's that thing though. I'm not afraid. Of it. Of... Anything that's there. I feel like it's safe. That moment. Soaring through the sky. It's got that feeling to it. I love it.

I lunge myself through the air, feeling like my stomach could practically touch my nose. I take a risk. Of falling. Of sacrifice of the safety I rely on so much. But, I can't help but wonder, what if... What if... What if I fell? What if I did just what everyone else told me I would one day? My whole world would slowly shatter, then... It would be nothing.

It's nothing to fear I figure. It's not like I haven't had it happen before. When I loose my footing and slip down, falling through the air in just what I loved. It would be pretty... Scary, I have to say. To fall on what I thought was safe. Falling... Falling... The only thing to wait for is for your head to hit the ground.

Red. It's the surrounding color for me. It's just red. That's all I used to see. Was red. Pretty fun thing to look forward to, huh? The only thing that scared me the most was to jump back and see that, I really didn't care. If I just saw red and that was my fate. I just didn't... Care. So I pulled myself out slowly. And felt the pain and the shock of when I first fell shoot up my spine.

The pain. I remember it well. It's not like the numb feeling I had all the time. It was... Scary. Really scary. I don't let that fear of falling show. I can't. It's what makes me who I am. It's what makes me different. So I continue walking on, practically marching.

I enjoy life and what it throws at me. It makes me smile. I cherish it to my heart, and my soul. The person that dared to run with me taught me a lot. No one else has dared to run with me yet. But I wait for that day. That very day that will give me that feeling to share with someone else, whom will do the same thing I do and will give me a higher feeling then the running itself.

That one moment. It makes me smile. When someone else breaks the barrier and I don't fall, but they dare to run with me. They want the same thing I do. No one runs exactly with me, but I have people that follow behind or to the sides. The people I truely love have once run with me. But...

Weightlessness is a thing I will remember forever. I will cherish it, love it, hate it, blame it, laugh at it, smile with it, feel it's warmth. The one thing that makes me me. The one thing that is always there when the people I love aren't there. But if I slip... I won't be me anymore. I'll be a shell. Nothing there. Just... A thing. But until then, It's my job to be here and keep running. Keep amazing the other people that I've come this far, and I'm still going.

"Train... Are you even there?" Sven asked as he stared up at me on the roof. "Hmm? Right. Yeah. You were talking about... Flying?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, not really have been listening. "No idiot. Get your butt off the roof. We're going to get ice cream." He said after smacking his head in his hand, wondering if he should get his friend checked for his sanity after all.

"Really? Alright." I said with a smile, jumping down from my place on the roof and taking place beside Eve. "You gunna try the new kind they made?" I asked with curiousity. "I don't know... It depends on how it looks." She said quietly, staring down at the huge book I could hardly believe she could hold for the single day she read it.

Sven gave me a curious look, causing me to look over at him with a slightly annoyed look. "Whaaaaat?" I said with a small scowl, hating to be stared at so weirdly. "What were you thinking when you ignored me earlier?" He asked with the same look. I took a deep breath and sighed, looking over at him with a small smile. "Weightlessness." I said quietly, shoving my hands in my pockets and continuing on.


End file.
